Broken And Hurt
by Stormysky21
Summary: Tsuna was raped. Hibari finds him and looks after him. Is that all there is or is Tsuna hurt over all of this? Huge angst and stuff
1. Chapter 1

Notes=This a Kateyo Hitman Reborn. It is a Tsuna and Hibari !

Chapter 1

Hibari P.O.V

I sighed, entering the school building and seeing all the students going about their business. Tsuna was down the hallway, pulling stuff out of his locker for his next class.

I smiled, thinking about how much I loved him. I approached him. " Getting to class soon?" I asked calmly. " Yeah" he said.

I sighed. " There has been a group going around town terrorizing students. Be carefull." I told him. He groaned. I shrugged. " I am suppose to tell any student I see Tsuna. Don't groan at me like that." I remarked.

He left for class, not saying a word.

Tsuna P.O.V

It was time to go home and I decided that I wanted to go by myself. I headed off and began the long walk home. It would be a good hour before I got home.

I was a few blocks away from school and in the bad part of town…..which I have to go through to get home…..soon. I shivered and looked around and then a pair of hands dragged me into an alley.

" Oh! You are so pretty! I'm going to love this" came a soft voice. I heard him chuckle as he pinned me to the ground and ripped off my clothes. " Please! Don't!" I begged, now crying.

Then it was all pain…nothing but pain! The guy started thrusting in and out of me really hard. I cried out in pain as more tears fell from my eyes. I could feel blood and cum all over me.

The guy got up, laughing. " I'll just leave ya here. You were really good kid." he told me and left as I sobbed on the ground. Who knew how long I stayed there crying but then I fealt someone pick me up and carry me away.

Tsuna P.O.V

A light shake was what woke me up. I turned around to find Hibari standing by a bed that I was laying in. " Thought that you would want something to eat" he told me.

I followed him down the stairs and found pancakes loaded on two plates. " I told your mom that you would stay here for awhile. Ok, Tsuna" he told me. I nodded my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hibari P.O.V

I walked to school with Tsuna. I had been looking after him for awhile. " Yo! 10th! What's up! You look upset!" Gokubera yelled, running towards us. Yamamto walked towards us slowly, watching me.

" Why is he with you?" he asked. " He got hurt by some scum while you all where off somewhere" I stated. " I merely picked him up and took him in." Gokubera looked pissed.

" It's ok, Gokubera. Don't do anything stupid." Tsuna replied. He sighed. " Anything you say, 10th" he told Tsuna. Yamamto smiled. " I'm happy that someone found you, Tsuna! You always make us worry."

Tsuna smiled at the two of them. " We need to get to class." he pointed out. How was it that he was so calm around them?

Hibari P.O.V

Gym sucks! Tsuna and pulled on our gym clothes in the locker rooms. I smiled when I saw that his shirt showed his muscles really well. He looked nice in the clothes he wore.

" What is it, Hibari-san?" he asked. I smiled at him. " Nothing. You just look cute, Tsuna." I told him. He blushed a scarlet red when he heard that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hibari P.O.V

It had been awhile since gym…..or school in any case. Tsuna was at school, getting extra work done…..or training with Reborn. I really had no clue. 

I was walking down a few dark alleys when I heard it. " It was so funny when I saw the look on his face!" I stopped to litsen to this. " What do you mean, Xion?" 

" I fucked the Vongola the 10th. You know….to break the brat! Mabe he won't be a thorn in anyone's side now." the one called Xion laughed. A soft chuckle. " You really are something. So what did he do?" he laughed.

" Screamed. Knew that he was a virgin!" Xion said. I scowled. Bastards! How could someone hurt Tsuna just because he was a Vongola! It wasn't fair! Hell! It wasn't right!

Tsuna P.O.V

I got to Hibari's house some time at five and found him making Supper. He glanced up when I opened the door. " Good to see you back" he said. I nodded and smiled. 

" This will be done in a few minutes. Why don't you go put your stuff away." he advised me. I nodded my head and went to the room that I was using and set my bag down.

When I got back, Reborn had gotten here and Hibari was already setting the table. " I need to talk to you" he told me. I rose an eyebrow. " What's wrong?" I asked. 

" You're more beat up than normal, Tsuna. Is there a reason?" Reborn asked. I was quite. I didn't want him to know what had happened the other day. 

" I got into a fight on the way home one day. Stuff happens." I said. " I should be used to being knocked around every now and then." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tsuna P.O.V

The next day was a quite one for me….unless you count training. But training usually meant a lot of work and me being in hyper mode which drained my body a lot.

By the time I got back to Hibari's, he found me resting. " Training?" he asked. I made a small noise that meant yes and curled up in a ball, tired. It was harder to train too due to the injuries from that night.

Tears fell from my eyes. I was so dirty and tainted now! How could Hibari stand to even look at me now! Hibari sat down at the edge of the bed and gently stroked my hair.

" It's hurting you when you train…isn't it?" he asked gently. He knew? " Why are you concerned about it?" I asked. A soft laugh and more strokes through my hair.

" I am part of your family….right? The ring of mist…..aren't I?" he said. " Yeah" I sighed. " That and I care about what happens to you, Tsuna" he told me.

" No one gets to hurt you and gets to get away with it" he pointed out. " Not while I am around." I smiled at him, feeling safer.

Tsuna P.O.V

" Yo! 10th! Over here!" Gokudera yelled. I had gotten to class and was just coming into the class room. I went over to him and sat down.

" How are you doing?" Yamamoto asked me. I shrugged. Gokudera smiled. " Probably bored. Right?" he said.

" Sort of" I admitted. We sat there, talking for awhile until a group of girls went over to Gokudera and Yamamoto and asked for a date from them. " I'm gay. Sorry ladies." Yamamoto told them. " As am I" Gokudera said, not really careing about the tears and the girls taking off.

Yamamoto shook his head. " Had to tell them all some time" he sighed. Gokudera snorted. " Mabe now they can leave me alone" he said.

Then Hibari walked in and saw the looks on my friends faces. " I'm gussing they are responsible for the girls crying in the hallway" he whispered to me. I nodded.

It was sort of good that this happened. I needed a laugh after the accident. I could never get out of my head.

Hibari P.O.V

It was lunch hour and I was with Tsuna. " You seem upset a lot of the time. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him. He looked up at me. " Am I dirty? Am I nothing but tainted filth now?" he asked.

Then I gently kissed his lips. " If you were any of that I wouldn't know why I loved you. I love you because you are so sweet and pure, Tsuna. You didn't deserve what had happened to you." I told him.

Tears fell from his eyes and he kissed me back. " I love you too, Hibari" he said.


End file.
